


King of Mean

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Descendants song, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: (BASED OFF OF THERE PERSONAS)Dream was tired of pretending.Wondering when he will get a happy ending.The demon was on his shoulder where the angels were and he finally listened.He became the King of Mean.
Relationships: (Enluded)Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. Where's my happy ending.

[King Of Mean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG3L9fU5p1Q)

* * *

Dream was laying in bed, He looked to his side a picture frame was there. It was him, George, and Sapnap...He sat up and sighed. He was tired of pretending, Tired of wondering if there ever is a happy ending. He went to the window that overlooked a museum. He swallowed and walked to the picture frame contemplating if he should do this. He grabbed the frame and A memory flashed back.

_Dream was laughing as he splashed George in the lake that was not far from where they lived. Sapnap was laughing as well. "Hey, George I want to ask you something!" The male had said. George nodded and got out of the water going to the tree seeing that's where Sapnap wanted him to be. Dream getting curious followed when the others couldn't see him. He leaned against the trunk listening. He suddenly heard a Gasp and soft moan, Feeling a crack enter his heart he continued to listen. "Sapnap! Dream would hear!" George's voice rang out. "Let him. He can leave if he wants." Sapnap had said. Backing up, Dream ran and grabbed his clothes as the words echoed in his mind._

Dream grabbed the picture and swallowed he slammed it to the wall and left the room. A crack conveniently forming on where Dream was in the picture. His smile is no longer seen now.

Dream had jumped the fence to the museum hoping to enter it without any qualms. He never thought of himself as mean, and now the idea of being nice is a past time. He opened the doors after picking the lock, he walked in and went to turn off the cameras, as if on autopilot. He passed the desk and walked into a room that had a sign that said. " _Crown of the King of Minecraft."_ He held onto the fire poker that he had and looked at the case and swung. Glass was shattered just like his heart. He grabbed the red and white colored crown. Signs of the Neather and Aether. He looked at it before turning his attention to someone saying his name. He followed the sound to a room that had several things in it, but the main thing in the middle was a staff that was black and red. Reaching for it he felt the power it had. He went to one of the podiums and swiped whatever it was on it, blaze rods or an amulet he didn't know. He sat the crown down and went over and grabbed the staff. He pulled out of its holster and smirked. yanking his mask off, Breaking the strap that was on the porcelain. He dropped it and grabbed the crown. A flash of Green went out when he slipped it on. 

Technoblade looked out the window his eyes widening. He grabbed a sword and left his chamber. Praying to god that what he thinks is happening isn't. 

Tommy was out walking when he heard it. He looked up to see what it was before running towards where he and Tubbo lived. 

Dream looked at his appearance smirking. His eyes instead of an emerald green were dark red and he now had entirely black wings. Smirking he teleported away crystal being left in the wake. 


	2. Crystalite

Sapnap and George paced around Dream's room hoping to at least find out where he is and if he's safe. "Looks like there's no struggle," Sapnap said as he went to the bed. Nodding, George went to a picture frame on the ground. Grabbing the frame with a glove he lifted it before getting a confused look. "Except this," George said showing the frame. A crack in Dream's face as the glass started to fall out a bit. "That's weird..." Sapnap said as George put it back down. 

Technoblade walked into the part of the museum that held the neatherian objects. He saw the broken Porceliean and blaze rods that were on the ground. Walking over he lifted the porcelain up with a gloved hand, Being careful of the edges. He flipped the pieces over and connected them all to see a smiling face looking up. Paling he looked up at Skeppy who was watching. "I think I figured out what happened to dream." He said looking at the other in the eye. 

Dream was silent as he made it to the tower thanking the lords that no one was here. Smirking he unlocked the door opening it. No one had been here for decades. He sat a book down and turned the pages before locking onto a spell that would cause a storm that kingdom to be trapped in a snowstorm that would last for centuries. His eyes traced the words before turning and pointing his staff at the sky. He had been tricked one too many times. 

With a mutter, a green bolt hit the sky and the air was filled with white specks only to be enhanced as the hours go on. 


End file.
